The Rich Life
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Goes side by side with MarPOOLlous, The Life Of A Spider, and Fantastical but they were separated so that you could follow your fave character if you want to, if you want to follow any of them. This story is by me and is about Eddie Brock and Harry Osborn. Eddie is from Spiderman 3 and is AU. He's also a teenager. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time. No matter what table I choose, I always get surrounded very quickly by other students. It was a pro and a con of being the _most popular_ kid in school. My friends Peter and Edward were sitting over in their usual spot together.

"So Harry what were you going to do for the last two school periods? I have plans for tomorrow, you'll be there right?"

"I intend to attend class for the last two classes. I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

"Thank you Harry." Peter was sitting with his superhero friends. It was the only reason I never sat with Peter anymore. He spent more time with them in the beginning, when they first arrived. Then it kind of turned into when I tried to sit with them they were kept away from the table. Tomorrow I was going to try sitting with them.

I was going home from my friends house when I heard a bank's alarm go off. It was right next to me. It was that kid who'd came to school today. I stepped in his way and he noticed me. "Give me those jewels and you can leave peacefully." He nodded.

" _Aww. You caught me. Here you go."_ He handed me the jewels. "Bye! I gotta go!" He ran. I went in to see if the guards were there and they were they grabbed me and put shackles on my wrists. I was surprised.

"I got those stolen jewels from the guy who stole them. I want to return them to you." They sat me roughly in a chair. A few minutes later and the police arrived. They came in and grabbed me and led me to the car as one of them staid behind.

"… These jewels are fake. See if he has the real ones!" They started patting me down. They found no jewels. "Check the footage!" I was sat in the car. "Wait here. Don't go anywhere."

"But sir! I can tell you who took the jewels!"

"Right." They slammed the door… they don't believe me. Damn it! It took a few minutes but the police came out and got in. "So who took them?"

"A guy in a red and black suit." I don't really know his name…

We reached a jail and they dragged me out before leading me to a cell. It took a half hour for them to come back. "Those jewels are fake. Do you have a number of someone who can come pick you up?" I nodded. I still had those shackles on.

I had been rolling on my bed, trying to get comfortable. I was also watching the television. South Park and then Family Guy! Then maybe I'd watch a movie before doing some of my homework. Harry had done his already. He'd also already gone out. Norman said he could, or that's what he told me.

I lived with Harry and Norman because at a very young age my parents died. I was basically part of the Osborn family but I and Norman had a job while Harry did not. Norman wanted Harry to continue Oscorp… I think.

After I did my homework, I had also left. I had gone to get _yogurt!_ I love yogurt! It's one of the things that can calm me down when I go on a… what Peter calls a rampage. Sometimes I get pissed, start throwing things near me and then I put my suit on, it's a suit that is always with me like it lives _inside_ me, and I run around town doing things. Like random things.

I was walking home when I heard my phone go off. "Hello."

"I need your help! I'm being held at Riker's Island and I've been accused of stealing jewels but I didn't take them! I promise! I don't want Dad to hear about this. So please, if you don't mind, come get me!" I nodded.

"I'll come get you." I hung up and called Peter.

"Hey Eddie." Peter said.

"Peter, we have to go rescue Harry. He just called me and told me that he was taken to Rock for stealing jewels and almost getting away with it but he says that he didn't take the jewels and I believe him. Even if I didn't I'd go rescue him, I just wouldn't involve you. Right now he's just being held since the jewels were discovered to be fake. But he doesn't want Norman to hear about it and-"

"Say no more Eddie, I'm on my way."

"Meet me at Jackson Heights."

"That's in Queens right?"

"Right."

"Soon as possible. Bye Pete." I said.

"Soon as possible. Bye Eddie." I headed toward Jackson Heights.

I got there first. I started looking around for Peter, eager to get this plan under way. We need to get this done quick before anyone notices. Lucky for me the only person I have to keep an eye on is Norman Osborn. I spotted Peter and ran up to him. "I already came up with a plan on how to get him out. I've discovered something _new_ I can do." I can open doors with key holes or any type of lock mechanism for that matter just by using my suit. "No longer need keys for anything. We have to go _now_ Peter!" I said and he nodded. We made our way towards the prison.

When we got there Peter took off his costume to talk to the guard and Peter and I went in. We were met by a guard. "What is your business here?"

"Well sir, we came to pick up Harry Osborn, the one who was-"

"- _wrongly-"_ I made sure to put that in there.

"-accused of stealing from a jewelry store."

"Right this way." He led us into the building and we were met with another guard. The one who led us here left after giving an explanation.

"You two don't look old enough to be his guardian or parent. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." To leave? Okay time for Plan B. I walked out of sight before activating my suit. I ran down the halls trying to find Harry's cell. I found the next hall full of guards. I walked up to Magneto's cell and ripped it off the hinges. He smiled. I ran to the next cell and ripped that door off, letting Loki out. Finally I ran to the other side and ripped off another door, letting Doctor Octopus out of the cell.

I turned to the guards. I smiled as a fun thought appeared in my head. I got on my hands and feet and started running at them, looking up at them to make sure I hit them. When I got near, I ran faster and ducked my head. The end result was that they were all bowled over. I smashed them to knock them out before going back to where I started from. So… his cell had been there the whole time? Well maybe those bad guys will keep them busy. It's supposed to be anyway.

I put my hands together and started banging on the cell door to get him out. I heard guards coming and used my tentacles to keep them from interfering with my plans. Then I heard someone shout out at me. Harry was trying to urge me on and urge me to stop. He couldn't make up his mind.

"HEY! Stop that! Get him!" I was kicked away from the cell door by Spiderman/Peter. I needed to skip Plan B and go straight to Plan C.

"Hey! Hasn't anyone told you how to take no for an answer?" I growled at him, angrily.

"Ssspiiideeerrrmaaannn!" Peter looked into the cell to see Harry. I made a fist and right when he looked, my fist made contact with him. I used my tentacles to grab hold of the door, ripping it off the wall. I tried to grab Harry and rescue him but I got kicked in the face by Spiderman. I growled, even more angry. I turned on him. Leave me _alone!"_ I ran at him, I grabbed him and stopped running to slam him on the floor before throwing him as hard as possible onto the wall, hissing at him before turning back to the guards. They were beginning to shoot guns at me. I charged at them but again Spiderman stopped me.

We fought all the way out of the hall and into a bathroom. "Eddie! What were you thinking?!" He demanded as I put the suit away. I'd done what I had intended to do in the first place.

"Exactly what I did. I would have shown you what I learned but when I approached the gate keeping Harry in there I was attacked so I just did what I do best. Now we have to go get Harry and run. Come on!" I ran out the door. We ran back to the hall and I grabbed Harry and ran. If Norman could hear about this he'd be so proud! We were cut off by some of the guards. I would have used my suit but I knew a losing battle when I saw one. Sure I'd get revenge but not right now.

"Grab them!" We were grabbed.

"Who can you call to come get you?"

"Parents or guardians, just to make it clear this time." said one of the guards. We have to call Norman. I felt my heart sink. He's going to be angry, pissed, displeased, all of those things and more. Well all you can do is smile through the pain. The guards picked up a phone and dialed Norman's number first. Shit!

"Hello, is this… the Osborn residence? It is? Oh. Well I have some kids here. Two of them gave me your number… You do?" He put his hand between the receiver and looked at the one who seemed to be in charge. "Can he talk to them?" He nodded and he talked into the phone. "One minute please." He motioned them to bring _me_ over. I put on a stiff smile. I am _not_ looking forward to going home. Do we have to do this? I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Edward?" I gulped. How to do this the most softest way possible?

"Hello… Mr. Osborn…"

" _What_ were you thinking? How could you try to _break_ Harry out of prison? You know they were just holding him."

"I know…"

"You are in deep trouble when I get you home."

"I know…"

"Not only are you in trouble, you are also _grounded."_

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry does _not_ cut this type of behavior Edward Osborn."

"I know… I just-"

"I want to speak to Harry now." Oh shit. I looked over at Harry. He was already blushing and looking very uncomfortable. "Did you hear me Edward?"

"… okay." The guard took the phone after a minute and then handed the phone to Harry. Harry looked at nothing but the floor.

(Harry POV)

I stood up, nervous to face my dad. I know I didn't do anything wrong but he would still be disappointed that I didn't tell him where I was going. And the fact that I called in Pete and Eddie to bail me out of trouble. I thought I was in trouble before? Just imagine how bad it'll be now. I walked over to the guard and took the phone.

"Harry?"

"Dad… I'm sorry…" That was all I said as I listened to Dad scold me on the phone.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Harry. What were you doing outside? I thought I told you to do your homework. Not only are you in trouble for leaving without telling me where you were going, but you also dragged Edward into this. You are not only going to be punished but you are also grounded, do you hear me young man?" I blushed as he finished his lecture. When he finished I handed the phone to the guard. The guard finished up the call before looking at Peter. I sat down next to Eddie. The only thoughts going through my head were 'So dead. So dead. So dead. So dead.'

"What is the number you have?"

"Sir, some of the villains escaped while that big purple guy was here." One guard said. I looked over at Eddie. He just gave a stiff smile.

"I'm sure that purple guy had his reasons Parker."

"Shut up Eddie." I looked away and stared at the floor.

"He wants to talk to you." said the phone guard. Peter looked at us.

"It can't be that bad. Go ahead." I said. A real man owns up to his mistakes. That was something my father said once. And then that man makes up for his mistakes. I'm so dead. So dead. So dead. So dead that tomorrow I'll already be buried.

"The sooner it's over the better." Eddie whispered.

"Hello Steve." Pete squeaked, then coughed. "Steve, I-I can explain… Ahhh. I wasss… helping Eddie with his homework." I heard Eddie chuckle and couldn't help but laugh myself, giving a weak smile. He's going to kill me. I'm not supposed to do this type of thing. "It was Deadpool! This is all his fault, I promise, Steve. I would never have gone out if it wasn't for him! I needed to get him to stop so I called Spiderman and he said- … I know Steve… That part was Venom… Yeah. Okay." He gave the phone back before sitting down.

"You're lucky we're letting you go home. We've got a search for the real jewels going on. We didn't find your fingerprints on that fake jewels you had earlier and there seems to be two sets of prints so we'll keep them."

"Thank you so much sir."

"And you are also lucky we aren't going to put this on your records."

"Thank you sir." He's going to kill me. I tried my best to stop repeating that because the more I did, the more nervous I got and harder to not whine it got.

When I looked up from the floor, almost relaxed again, I was nervous all over again. Dad was here. SHIT! I looked at Eddie before looking at the floor again. He doesn't know it's me, he doesn't know it's me- oh, _who am I kidding?!_ He _knows!_

"Harry, Edward, follow me." He waited and I stood up, putting my hands in my pockets. I stared at the floor as I followed.

"Bye." Peter whispered.

"Bye." I whispered back.

"Bye." Edward whispered. "Good luck."

"Good luck."

"Good luck guys."

"Hurry it up. We have a long drive back to the house." We picked up our pace, we were no longer in a pack. Eddie grimaced when the door slammed shut behind us. Dad said nothing. Not on the way back from the island, and not when we were getting into the limo. Dad sat in his seat and we sat in ours. There was a window separating us from him. No one said a thing.

When we reached the house, Dad got out and we followed his lead. I would love to pass out right now or something to just get away from the coming punishment. When we got inside was when Dad spoke. I cringed, he'd surprised me.

"Who wants to go first shall go to my office and I will be there shortly. The other will wait in the corner." He said that to us before turning away and leaving. I knew something was up when he didn't make us choose right then and there. I looked at Eddie.

"Should I go first or you?"

"What if we don't choose?"

"Are you crazy? You know what happened the last we decided to do that."

"The look on his face was hilarious but… the result? Not so much."

"Don't make a joke out of everything!"

"Why not? Then some things would be depressing and upsetting more than they need to be."

"Me or you?" I wanted to go first, if only to get it over with. Then I won't have fear him anymore.

"I don't know! I would feel bad about choosing me but even worse for choosing you!"

"At least you have morals." I chuckled.

"Use a quarter or dime, a coin." Eddie said. He pulled out a half dollar. "I call tails."

"Then I call heads I guess." He tossed it three times, like we always did, and it landed on heads twice and tails once. I stared at the results. Shit. I took a deep breath before looking at Eddie. "I hope to see you again."

"Yeah." He said, finally downhearted. That's not what I wanted but I mean… I scratched the back of my neck while I headed for Dad's office. When I reached it, I knocked. No answer. I entered and sat down, waiting for him.

When he came in he sat at his desk. I refused to look at him. "Harry how many times do I have to tell you that a real man faces his mistakes? You should have called me instead of Edward and Peter. Your record could have been ruined because of that foolish mistake. Was it you who planned that prison break scene?"

"No sir, that wasn't me! I swear!"

"Harry! Do not interrupt me when I am speaking." I covered my face with my hands. "What happened? You couldn't have stolen those jewels so quietly and those jewels were fake." When I didn't answer he used a much firmer tone. "Harry, what happened? Answer when you are asked a question."

"Dad, all I can tell you is that a man in a red suit stole them. I thought the jewels were real and I was going to return them."

"Can you remember any more about the man?"

"He had black stripes for where his joints were in the costume and black eyes."

"Did you tell the authorities?"

"Yes sir, I did. I told them all I could remember about the man. They seemed to know who I was talking about when I actually did give the description I gave you. You do believe me, don't you?" I asked. I wasn't lying, I _wasn't_! I would never lie to my dad… most of the time, not when it really mattered.

"You didn't confront him did you Harry? He was carrying some type of weapon?"

"Well yes he had weapons but he didn't use them. I'm not hurt. I promise." Nothing more than a wounded pride."

"Harry come here." Shit.

"Dad!"

"Harry! _Now_." I opened my mouth but looking up at him, and seeing his expression, I got up and walked over to him. He pulled me across his lap. I cringed.

"Dad, _please_. Please don't." My only answer was him pulling down my pants. I gulped, preparing myself as much as I could. When the first smack landed, I yelped and jumped, trying to get off his lap. "Dad! Don't please. I'm sorry. I'll own up to my mistake the next time!"

"You said that last time Harry, and yet we're back here again. Had you just called me in the first place, not only would you be in less trouble but Edward and Peter wouldn't be in trouble either. Just because you wanted to be a child and hide from your poor choice."

"I was trying to do something good!"

"You could have gotten _hurt_ Harry. Not only did you involve yourself in something that could have gotten you hurt, or own up to your mistake like a man, you also left the house without my permission. It is a school night, you should have asked to go outside and tell me where you were going." He moved me forward and started smacking my thighs. I yelped as I felt tears form in my eyes. I would ask him about the permission and telling later. If I have to do that, then I'm not exactly a 'man' am I? Of course, unlike Eddie, I keep my sass to myself. I know when it's appropriate and when it's not.

"I'm sorry Daddy, just please stop. It hurts." I sobbed when I got a fierce swat to my backside.

"Next time you'll do better?"

"Yes sir. Yes Daddy."

"Then I believe you've learned your lesson Harry." He pulled my pants back up and sat me on his lap. I hugged him. That was all I did. I hugged, breathing shakily.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I said a few minutes later.

"Now would you get Edward in here and stand in the corner?" I nodded. Do NOT question him right now. I got up and walked out of his office. I rubbed my backside when I got out of his office, trying to ease the pain away before I had to go stand in the corner.

When I reached the room Eddie had been left in I looked at him. He needs to be careful, Dad is _not_ happy. "Eddie. Dad wants to see you now. Also, while he's beating away at you, try not to be a bag of sass at him will you? He will not appreciate it and you will not appreciate the results."

"Me? I'm never..." He couldn't even say it without laughing. "sassy. I'll try Harry. I really will. I agree that I probably won't like the end results." He patted me on the shoulder and I squeezed his.

"Good luck Ed."

"Easy for you to say, you already got it from him." I stood in the corner like I was asked to.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eddie)

I approached to Norman's office door, ready to knock before freezing. Don't I know what happens if I do this? I'll get beat. I backed up, lowering my hand. I was finding myself growing nervous. I couldn't. I shouldn't. But if I don't, he'll just come get me. What did I do wrong? Get caught? I tried to free his son from the prison, Harry called _me_. I should have thought it through more carefully.

I stepped closer and raised my hand again. I froze when I saw the door open. "Come in Edward." I followed his order. Norman sat down at his desk and waited for me to follow. Feeling my face turn red, I walked over to him, looking down. I didn't dare look him in the eye. I don't wanna do this!

"Edward, I want you to face your mistake like a man. Do you know what that mistake was?" asked my adoptive father.

"I should have called you? I don't see how that's a mistake. I know that you would have been upset with Harry if I did or if he did. I thought I could get Harry out of trouble, like all friends should do." I asnwered, knowing I was being sassy but it didn't matter. That was my opinion.

"Really Edward? Is it worse to tell me or have your record marred for the rest of your life?" I blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's better to tell you."

"You planned the prison break then. Am I wrong?"

"No sir."

"You do realise that the act of _planning_ a prison break because you preferred not to tell me is a from of lying?" I'm in trouble. You're never supposed to lie to 'Daddy'.

"Well no, I didn't. All I thought about was-"

"Do you not care about keeping your record clean Edward?" He said, his tone getting darker.

"I do care! But I care about my friends more."

"There was more than one option to get Harry out of trouble Edward. Come here." I slowly made my way over to him. I don't wanna do this! " _Now_ Edward." I hurried over to him and he pulled me across his lap. He pulled down my pants. I cringed. I kept quiet. When the first smack landed, I jumped. "Ow!"

"Had you just told me in the first place, not only would you not be in trouble and Peter wouldn't be in trouble either. The only one in trouble would be Harry." Friends stick together through and through. "You could have gotten _hurt_ Edward. You involved yourself and Peter in something that could have gotten you hurt, guards don't usually take well to prison breaks, even if they _are_ done by children."

"Freinds stick together through and through though."

"Stop backtalking me Edward Osborn!" He moved me forward and started smacking my thighs. I yelped as I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, just please stop." I sobbed when I got a fierce swat to my backside.

"Next time you'll do better?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I believe you've learned your lesson Edward." He pulled my pants back up and sat me on his lap. I hugged him. That was all I did. I hugged, breathing shakily.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I said a few minutes later.

"Go remind Harry that you and him are grounded." I coughed and nodded. I'd forgotten that.

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, don't forget we have a test next week." Mr. Cortez said as we packed our things to go to lunch. "Remember to study!" He said as we filed out of the room. I quickly made my way to the table that I usually sat with Peter and Eddie. Today was the day I sit with them. Usually I sit at a different table. Though I reserve Friday or Monday for this table. I sat here on Friday and that means that next week on Monday I'm sitting here again and Friday I'd be sitting at a different table. And Peter's new friends. Ava, Luke, Sam, and Daniel. I noticed Wade come sit down with us. He wasn't wearing his costume. You could actually see his features.

"Guess what? I have a test next week! In a class… I don't know which one it is." He said. "BRB." He stood up and walked to the line for food.

"So… I'm gonna go get lunch." Eddie said. I stood up with him and we all ended up getting in line to get food too. I grabbed a tray and started piling food onto the tray. A chili dog, fries, and gaterade. I paid for it before going back to take my seat. Wade wasn't back yet but there was a tray in his spot with a lot of food on it. Though when I was done with my chili dog, Wade was back with _more_ food…

"Are you sure you can eat all that during lunch and talk at the same time?" Peter asked.

"Pfft. Yeah. I do it all the time. In fact it gets on Colossus' nerves! And Logan's for that matter. Did you know there's a reason he's called Wolverine? It's because he's very pissy with sharp claws and has black hair. Now if that hair were all _over_ his body, he'd pass for a wild animal. Ha!" I didn't laugh, that was a lame joke. "Oh, hey, guess what? Last night was _wild!_ I got to see Spiderman! He wanted to inform me that there were jewels missing." … Missing jewels? … Wait! He's the guy I got blamed for! Wade stole jewels!

"Yeah, totally. Spiderman and me are friends! Just like I'm friends with you!" He said. I can barely understand a word he's saying!

"I can barely understand you. And by the way, or perhaps you understand BTW better, you and I? We are _not_ friends." Pete replied.

"Pfft. Sure we are! I heard you have the same classes as me which means you have a test next week too! Did you know that students will pay you to do things for them? Like their homework, erase write ups, change grades, and even get them out of class?! I mean this is just a pig sty of money floating around! I don't know why I've never cared to come here before! I've been missing out, BTW, remind me to tell the Professor X thanks for sending me. Yeah, order a bunch of chimichangas for dinner at 3. Bummer they don't sell chimichangas here."

"Because it's unhealthy! I mean everybody knows that!"

"Nonsense! I eat chimichangas all the time! I'm still healthy!"

"That's because you're a freak." Oh. Harsh Peter. "I can't call you an X Men because you're not really on their team, are you? Because their table's over there." He pointed over to their table. He shook his head, smirking at Peter.

"Are we sure it's not the 'normal' people who are freaks? Because to think on it, there are a whole lot of 'superheroes' around and just think of all the 'supervillians'. _Oh!_ I remember! Last class was history! You guys want me to change your grades too?" Nova and Eddie nodded. I looked at Eddie, worried.

"I'd appreciate it. That's going to be one less class test off my chest."

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Ava was furious with Wade.

"I could change our grades myself." Eddie said.

"Eddie!" I whispered. "Think about what you're saying!" I remember we're grounded for at least a week.

"Great, then you and I are teaming up. I'll tell you when. First I gotta see if my friends want to help too."

"Gladly. I'll help." Damn it!

"Really Eddie?" I asked. All he had to do to change our grades was to become Venom and break the door off and hack into the computer. Though if he becomes Venom, he could get really angry really fast, I've seen him do it a number of times, and then he'd end up going on a rampage. Though does Eddie ever consider this? No! All he ever cares about is having fun!

"Then count me in as well. I can't let you do this alone." Peter said. I blinked, surprised. Great. I sighed. That means me too.

"I guess that means me too." I replied. If two of us do something, we all three usually end up doing it.

"Me three." one of the others replied, smiling. That leaves her… I hope she stays quiet. And the X men if Wade actually talks to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"First question Harry. How do you solve an Order of Operations problem?"

"Parenthesis first, then exponenets, followed by division after multiplying. Then comes adding and finally subtracting."

"Good job Harry. Second question. How do you convert fractions into percents?"

"Uh… moving the decimal point two places or multiplying the… um… top part by one hundred and divide by the bottom number."

"Correct. And if you want the percent into a fraction?"

"Divide the percent by one hundred and to simplify you should divide both sides until the numbers are as small as their going to get."

"Right. How do you add time?"

"Add both sides and if the minutes or seconds are more than sixty, minus sixty and add one to the hours until the minutes are smaller than sixty and if the hours are more than twenty four then minus twenty four and add one for the days until the hour is less than twenty four."

"And do you know how to minus time?"

"Subtract both sides and if the minutes are negative, minus an hour and add sixty to the minutes." Dad smiled.

"Right again Harry. Your turn again Eddie." He gave us each a total of twenty questions but in turns.


	5. Chapter 5

I was debating on whether or not to do my homework when my spidey sense went off. Now there's only two reasons why that could possibly happen. 1: I'm in danger, and let's face it, nothing can hurt me. I'm practically invincible. Or 2: Spiderman was here. Peter Parker can set off my spidey sense because it was his first. When it came to me, I could sense him but he couldn't sense me. One reason I loved my suit. I love my suit for many reasons. It went off again as Spidey stopped at our house.

I quickly changed into my suit, no effort at all really, and jumped onto the roof and quickly crawled over to the window. I watched as Spidey slowly poked his head in and then pounced him. "Whoa!" He swung away, landing on the ground on his knees and hand. I landed on my hands and knees, my tongue sticking out as venom dripped out.

"Ah. Ssspiderrrmannn. Nnicce to ssee you."

"Venom, leave Spiderman alone." The New Green Goblin called, coming out a different window on his skateboard.

"Finne. I jusst wanted to ssay hi." I growled.

"Your suit looks different." Harry said.

"Yeah. My Dad gave it to me." Spiderman answered.

"Ooh." I stood up and walked closer, circling him. Harry was right. "It's nice."

"You wanna go have some fun?" Harry asked. I put my tongue back in my mouth and turned to look at him.

"You mean stopping crime?" Peter asked. Harry usually called crime fighting fun.

"Yeah! First to get to ten wins!" He blasted off with that and I growled before using my tentacles to swing off. I landed on a building and quickly climbed up the wall to the roof and jumped from building from building.

I heard a scream and turned to look. It was Scorpio attacking an old lady for her purse. I gave a low growl before blasting a tentacle to grab the purse and ran off with it. The next time I found Scorpion talking on a phone. I camoflauged myself against the building and listened in only to hear something I didn't want to.

"I'm gonna squash the spider tonight." I uncamoflauged and hissed at him. He looked up surprised, and fear on his face. I was well known for being a killer. I killed bad guys and tried to kill good guys too but I could never accomplish it so instead I messed up the part of their lives I could until I got bored. So Scorpion knew why I was here. No one tries to kill Spiderman but ME!

I jumped as his tail came crashing into the wall and he had to pull it out. I scrambled around on the other side of him and shot my tentacles out and tripped him but before pouncing on top of him. I bit into his helmet, trying to bite his face. If I could bite him, my teeth entering his flesh, then I could be certain he'd die.

He screamed and so did the passing citizens. His tail came and bashed me off, sending me flying. I quickly shot two tentacles out to make him come with me. He sent his tail at me and I growled, sending a tentacle to meet his tail.

We hit the wall of the building on the other side of the road and I used even more tentacles to shove myself forward and top of him and placed my hands and feet on top of his arms and legs. All my tentacles worked on ripping off his tail as I bit into his mask, slowly but surely beginning to crush his mask and inching closer and closer to his skin. Then suddenly I was off Scorpion. I growled and hissed furiously.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you about ripping off body parts?" I asked. I just growled before charging after Scorpion. Spiderman landed on top of me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I knocked Spiderman off and threw him at the wall we were at before and threw out webbing to keep him in place and turned to see Scorpion making a run for it. I threw myself after him. His tail came out and stung me with acid. I screamed in pain as it came close to my skin but the acid was quickly absorbed. Scorpion sent acid at me again but this time instead of pain, it was absorbed. He looked on in disbelief. I was pissed.

I tackled him and bit into his helmet again, crushing it in one bite. I ripped it off him and used a tentacle to take it out of my mouth and threw it, crushing it like a soda can. "What do you want? I'll give you anything!" He screamed. I bent down to bite his flesh but before my teeth reached his flesh, Spiderman kicked me away from him. I screeched in annoyance, especially as Scorpion laid eyes on Spiderman. I screeched again and pounced again at Scorpion, who's fearful gaze landed on me. Spiderman kicked me in the jaw. I growled. I jumped toward a knocked out Scorpion, throwing out a tentacle. Harry got him too far out of my reach. I grumbled to myself, snatching Scorpion's phone before running off. I needed a different approach to kill Scorpion before he killed Spiderman.


End file.
